path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Collodopodus
Collodopodus camcordis Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Nocturnis Stage of the Oliverian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Pelagic Filter-Feeder Lifespan: 2 years Size: 5cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 10 =) 97NP Predecessor: Coliteuthis filocrinis Classification: Coliteuthisinae (sf), Nimiastomidae (f), Malacoidea (so), Violetamata ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Decent vision with no depth perception either side, can sense chemicals up to ten metres away with accuracy. Latest Mutations: Heart = 5, Genders = 4, Cephalopod Suckers = 4 Info: The hard shell of this filter-feeder protects it from most attacks, so it is common. It has a dorsal vessel which helps to circulate the blood around to the head. The thread-lined tentacles are tipped with a pad of suckers; these allow it to grip surfaces but since they lack predators and do not need to catch active prey, they have little use. They remain excellent filter-feeders. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: It has a cylindrical body almost completely covered by a torpedo-shaped, thick calcite shell, with red pigmentation in the thin skin layer. A mouth with small teeth is surrounded by chemoreceptors and four tentacles covered in threads with suckers at the end. There is also a pair of stalks with an eye on each side of the head. A hyponome is also found on the head and can be swivelled in multiple directions independently. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits sit on each side of head. Muscles on each side are attached to the body wall. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to one nerve cords which branches into a network of nerves, with a notochord running alongside. It hosts both male and female gonads. The shell contains a phragmocone. The hemacoel cavity, an open circulatory system, has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins. The blood is pumped to the head by a dorsal vessel. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: PositiveTower Stats Nutritional Worth: (10.7 x 5 =) 54NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 26NP / 43NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1, Stamina = 2, Agility = 0.5, Attack = 2, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2.5 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 2 (quite high salinity), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (microbes), Circulation = 2, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Perception: Sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Hyponome Burst. Buoyancy. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Sexes. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: Cylindrical body completely covered on back by torpedo-shaped, thick calcite shell (9NP, +1 Defence, +3 Inflexibility, -1 Speed) with red pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with small teeth (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration) chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) and four tentacles (10NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration) covered in threads (2NP, +1 Filtration) and lined with cephalopod suckers (8NP). Has a pair of stalks with an eye on each side (4NP, +Sight) are on the head. A hyponome (5NP, +1 Speed, +1 Osmoregulation, +0.5 Agility) is also found on the head and can be swivelled in multiple directions independently. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male gonads (MALE, 3NP, +Sexual Reproduction) and female gonads (FEMALE, 3NP, +Sexual Reproduction). The shell contains a phragmocone (+Buoyancy Control). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention) although a dorsal vessel (5NP, +1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) pumps blood to the head. Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores.